


Meet The Parents

by protectnevillelongbottom



Series: Assorted Works [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cemetery visit, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectnevillelongbottom/pseuds/protectnevillelongbottom





	Meet The Parents

Halloween was always a difficult time for Harry after he learned of his parents’ death. It was a general consensus throughout his established circle of friends that none of them would try to contact him on this day and he always took the day off work. Draco had managed to wear him down, and every October 31st since their relationship began, he’d been right there next to him. Harry had still never allowed anyone to accompany him to the cemetery after the first time he visited with Hermione in Godric’s Hollow.

Harry wrung his fingers together, looking up when the fireplace flared green and Draco stepped through. 

“Hi,” Draco said, planting a kiss on Harry’s cheek as he walked by. “Just give me a few minutes and I’ll get dinner started, love.” Harry reached out and tugged at Draco’s sleeve, making him pause.

“Draco,” he said in a whisper. Then, clearing his throat, “Can you… um, sit? Please?”

After the blond had sat and fixed Harry with a frown, he spoke in a soft voice. “Don’t tell me not to make you dinner. You need to eat.”

Draco waited for Harry to speak and, sensing Harry’s hesitation to do so, he decided to change the subject. “Have you gone to see your parents today?” Harry tensed before shaking his head, not looking up from his hands. “That’s okay. There’s still time.” He tried to keep his voice as understanding as possible and he pressed himself to not ask why or urge Harry to get a move on before the cemetery closes. Instead, he put a comforting hand on Harry’s knee and waited silently.

Harry’s fingers curled around Draco’s, pulling it further into his lap. He threaded their fingers together and squeezed lightly. When he finally spoke, his voice shook.

“Will you meet them?” Harry lifted his face to look at his boyfriend.

“I’d love to,” Draco whispered, giving Harry’s fingers a squeeze to confirm. 

—

There was a light frost already blanketing the cemetery when they arrived. Their cloaks rustled in the wind and the grass crunched beneath their feet. 

Harry’s hand was cold in his when he took it again, and Draco watched his partner’s face for any sign of hesitation. Harry looked at him, nodded, and began walking again, leading Draco to the middle of the grounds. 

He’d been here before, of course, after the war to pay respects to Harry’s parents and others lost. Had seen the statue in the middle of Godric’s Hollow. That was different. Before, he was there to ease his own guilt. Now, he was there for Harry and only Harry.

They stopped in front of a familiar headstone and Harry’s grip tightened. Draco stood next to him, shoulder brushing against the other man’s. Neither spoke for several minutes.

Then, Harry sat on the cold ground and Draco followed suit. Voice wavering, Harry whispered at last, “Mum… Dad… I want you to meet Draco, my– my boyfriend.” The last word was accentuated with a tight squeeze to Draco’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Draco whispered after a pause, deciding to keep the conversation soft.

If someone had told Draco ten years ago that he wouldn’t be spending Halloween at one of his parents’ balls and would instead be spending it having a one-sided conversation with his boyfriend’s dead parents, he would have hexed them. Now, though, he would much rather be right there in that cemetery with Harry.

Sensing Harry’s eyes on him, Draco turned to look at his partner. He tried to keep any discomfort from showing on his face, and instead tried to channel all his gratitude and love for Harry through his expression. 

Harry’s gaze softened and he leaned forward to catch Draco’s lips in a soft kiss. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Draco pulled Harry against him, pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple, and they sat in silence again.


End file.
